Mistletoe Madness
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras get caught under the mistletoe much to Eponine's dismay.


**A/N: **In a Eponine and Enjolras mode it seems. Since the holidays are around the corner this deemed appropriate. This was not how I originally wrote it, but I like this one much better. Not sure if this will be a stand alone or a sequel. That's why I'll leave it open. Also have been asked to write more E and E so here you go! .

**Mistletoe Madness: **

By: LOSTrocker

Mistletoe was one of those things that Eponine didn't understand. She hated the plant. It caught people off guard and two unexpected bodies were suppose to kiss! Here she was under the said plant, not with Marius but the one person she loathed the most:

Enjolras!

The young revolutionist who liked to rally the boys at the ABC Café and the same boy who was ready to take Marius with him at the front lines. Damn him!

The worst part of this whole situation was that Eponine had it under good authority that Enjolras probably planned this whole stint. She wouldn't put it past him really. He liked to think himself clever, Eponine on the other hand thought he was a stupid git who should be pushed into the river. She gladly wash him sink!

While Eponine was furious and slightly turning a shade of red, which Enjolras thought was utterly adorable, he was rather proud of himself. The lot of his boys were watching as well as Marius who seemed to be squirming on the sidelines.

It wasn't that Marius didn't want Eponine to find love. He wished it on her the most. She was so lonely. Of course, if he admitted to himself that was mostly his fault. There was a time when they were inspirable. The two were grown now, everything was changing about them so fast, like a whirl wind. He did not expect to find love himself but he did.

Eponine was no Cosette that was for certain. While Cosette was beautiful, prim and proper, Eponine was plain, unpolished and rough around the edges. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, not that she ever had a choice in that matter anyway. Out of all people that were gathered here at the Christmas party, why did it have to be Enjolras that Eponine got stuck with under the mistletoe?

Enjolras was like a brother to him. The problem was that Enjolras played around with love as if it was nothing more than an old toy that should cast aside. His revolutionary friend went through countless women. The only one he seemed to be true to was Paris. He'd spare Eponine that pain. Had she been through enough? The last thing that she deserved was his best friend tugging at her heart strings.

"What are you waiting for lass?" Enjolras' voice bellowed from the center of the room. "Come along, everyone is watching!"

The company of boys hooted and hollered her on. Enjolras was a catch. It wasn't just the young men who he caught the attention of. There were a few ladies in the corner watching her like a hawk. She worried at any minute they'd swoop down on her and take her for their own turn of tearing her to shreds. Leave it Enjolras to make a mockery out of her.

When Eponine did nothing, Enjolras took matters into his own hands. He did not want to be refused by Eponine in front of all these fine folks who had gathered here tonight. That would surely be embarrassing! So, he went to kiss her, but before he could close enough so their lips could brush against each other's, he felt a sting upon his cheek.

Enjolras rubbed the side of his jaw. He looked at Eponine, her big doe eyes burning into him. He supposed he deserved that.

After realizing what she'd done, Eponine turned on her heel and stormed out into the streets.

Marius ran up to Enjolras. "Are you all right my friend?"

"I'll be fine, but you shouldn't be worried about me." Enjolras corrected Marius with a swift nod of his head in Eponine's direction.

Marius went to take a step only to change his mind. "No,"

"Go after her," Enjolras pleaded.

"I can't, not now. Besides, she likes to be alone." Marius reminded him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. Marius was a bright young man when it came to his studies but when it came to women, especially one in particular he wasn't so bright. In fact, Enjolras would go as so far to call him stupid. Since he was going to go after Eponine because his heart was clouded with Cosette, he took his leave after the girl.

The streets had become a refuge for Eponine. She'd come to know them like the back of her hand. The back alleyways was a labyrinth of escape routes. Eponine hoped to get lost in the dark twists and turns.

"Eponine!"

Enjolras' voice only caused her to run faster. However, the slush on the ground caused her to slip and fall.

Enjolras came to her side at once to help her up.

"Git yer hands off me!" Eponine roared at him in the dark.

"I was only trying to help you."

"Well, don't." she warned.

Eponine pushed him aside so she could get back up on her feet on her own. "What are ya doin' here?" she demanded. "Go back to the party. I'm sure ya have other lips waiting."

Enjolras laughed, his chuckle echoing off the walls. "And what makes you think I'd want those?"

"Ya wanted mine, didn't-cha?"

"I did, for a split second I must have lost my mind," kidded Enjolras. "What was I thinking?"

"What were ya thinking?"

"It's tradition." he reminded her.

"Not one of mine."

The truth was that Eponine has yet to have her first kiss. She wished to share that with Marius. Not some pig who cared more of politics then love. What kind of man was that? She knew the answer to that but kept her mouth shut, otherwise she'd use Enjolras as a punching sack. Now, that was a tempting idea.

"Would you forgive me if I apologized?" Enjolras tried.

Eponine crossed her arms over her chest. "Fer what?"

Enjolras gave her the list: for poking fun at her, for catching her off guard, and for trying to kiss her. He meant it earnestly, he hoped that Eponine could see that as much. "That was not my idea." he swore.

"Then whose was it?"

"Fate, perhaps." Enjolras said.

Eponine face palmed and weaved her fingers through her dark locks. "I don't believe in Fate," she lied. "I think it was merely a tick, if not by you, then by someone else. When I find out who, Imma gonna wear their hide right out!"

"Or you could thank them instead," Enjolras said. "Did you not see how irradiated our dear Marius was?"

"He was?"

"He was."

Eponine was too upset with Enjolras to pay attention to Marius.

"I don't think he liked the idea of me kissing you, or any boy for that matter."

"Then why hasn't he done anything?" Eponine asked tearfully.

"I don't know,"

Enjolras could not stand to see the girl cry. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Eponine didn't answer. She turned her back on him.

Carefully, Enjolras reached out to her and place a comforting hand upon her shoulder. He had a feeling what she wanted. "You may get what you long for Eponine. The year is not over yet."

What would it matter? This year or next? She feared she'd never get her Marius. All though, she felt that Enjorlas hand was warm, gentle which oddly enough surprised her. She liked it there. It did not last long. When she went to go back to face him, Enjolras was gone.

As Enjolras made his way back to the company, the idea of kissing Eponine stirred something within him that shook him out of his boots. He would kiss the girl. The Christmas season was nearly gone, but there was always New Years! He'd just have to think of way to have his lips meet hers and he was up for the challenge.


End file.
